1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor comprising a terminal block to which lead wires of coils are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the insulation, heat resistance, and strength of the coils which are wound about a stator of a motor, the coils are impregnated with varnish. The work of impregnating the coils with varnish is generally performed by dropping the varnish on the coil ends of the coils. In this case, the varnish sometimes ends up entering the terminal parts which are set inside of the terminal block of the motor and as a result end up obstructing the insertion and withdrawal of cables to the terminal parts. To prevent varnish from entering inside of the terminal block in this way, a configuration which attaches a member which blocks the varnish at the housing of the terminal block is known (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-65440A or Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-6054A).
In conventional motors, the varnish may enter the terminal block from the slight clearance formed between the member for preventing entry of varnish and the housing of the terminal block. In view of this, the object of the present invention is to provide a motor which can reliably prevent varnish from entering into the terminal block.